


YES, ALWAYS YES

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1



Category: Black Box (TV 2014), Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, baby reveal!, hidden pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: During their quest to hunt downMadeline Burke, Natasha Zapatawas captured by Dominic Masters,who tortured and raped her. Hepaid for his crimes during herrescue, when Edgar Reade beathim to death in a fury over what hadbeen done to the Love Of His Life.************************The Team capture and kill Madeline,escaping with a goodly amount ofher stolen millions. No longer apart of law enforcement, theyband together to form a securityfirm, contracting with the federalgovernment. PLOT TWIST AHEAD
Relationships: Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	YES, ALWAYS YES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



The knock on Reade's door is unexpected. During the

past past six months, he's thrown himself into doing

his part to build the private security firm that he,

Tasha, The Wellers, Paterson, and Rich Dot Com (with

funds liberated from Madeline Burke's cash of stolen

millions. Trying to forget that Tasha left them, left HIM,

saying only that she had to go; no other explanation.

He'd chased her down before she boarded an Uber,

begging to know WHY, why it had to be this way.

She'd said, "Just know that I love you. I always have.

This...this the only way."

And now here she is...bundled up a knee-length leather

jacket, the bloom of Winter on her cheeks. "Hey."

"Tasha. What do you want?"

"To come in would be nice."

"What do you WANT, Natasha?"

"I told you. To COME IN. We have to talk."

He looks at her, responds "Todo se hablo."

(It's all been said)

She says, with a sad smile, "No TODO. Cinco minutos."

(Not ALL. Five minutes)

"Empezando ahora." He steps aside.

(Starting now).

In the living room, seated across from him, Edgar

has to muster all of his strength not to leap upon

her, shower her with kisses, declare all is forgiven,

if she's back for good.

Instead, he says, "Three minutes left."

"I had to go away Reade. During the start-up, I found out

I was pregnant. I couldn't be sure that I wasn't carrying a 

vile raping terrorist's child, and so I...went to your Parents'.

They welcomed me with open arms,; I said that the stress

of the start-up was too much of a risk on the pregnancy.

Shaken to the core, Reade has no response; he blinks

at her, his mind in a whirlwind of confusion.

"A OB Nurse, a cousin of mine, performed the paternity.

Reade, I HAD TO BE SURE. She grins, belatedly. " _HE'S YOURS_ ,

Reade. Yours and Mine."

"Where is ...where is he?"

Tasha goes to the door and opens it; a gorgeous

young Latina strongly resembling Natasha steps in,

carrying a small, blanket-wrapped bundle. "Baby, this

my cousin, Carlotta..." Tasha takes the baby, so

that Ed and her cousin can hug and kiss, having

bonded in an instant.

The little one is buried under several blankets; as each

layer is taken off, she tosses it onto the couch. At last,

Tasha has him free off all wrappings; pecking him

tenderly on the head, she looks to Reade and says, "TEN

TU BABY." (Take your baby).

For a few seconds, the former FBI Assistant Director

freezes, his mind blank, his limbs paralyzed. "Reade",

she urges gently. "Nombralo." (Name him).

His mind clears, and he re-gains control of his body.

Zapata, amused at the awkward way he's holding his

arms, re-arranges them. he holds his son close to 

his chest, with a look of wonder.

"Uhhh....que nombre prefieres?" (What name do you prefer).

His cousin in law joins in. "EDGAR: es TU hijo."

"Your Dad is _EVARISTO_ , so in honor of him."

"Marco Evaristo Reade Zapata?", Tasha offers.

"I'm good with that." Reade is still in shock and awe.

HE'S HOLDING HIS FIRST BORN. After Tasha left, he 

could not sleep for weeks. He ate very little, despite 

the fact that the Wellers, Paterson, Roman, and 

Brianna brought food dishes daily. Even Kurt's

really delicious concotions could not rouse his 

interest. His good riend had even come by to 

discard the empties (liquor and beer bottles empty

of their original contents). They'd talked, and he'd 

done what he could to explain or rationalize

the unexplainable.

They'd slept in the same bed on ocassion (non-

sexually). as had Paterson, one of the few ways

that he could fall asleep. BRIANNA is another

story. When THEY shared a bed, both understood

clearly that it was ' _comfort sex_ ': **a way to bring**

**him back to life.**

**JANE** had taken the step to shake him out of his 

funk. "Reade. Your team needs you. Every time-

EVERY TIME we've needed you in the past, you have

stepped up. And you're DROPPING THE FUCKING

BALL. Can we depend on you? If we can't say so.

Stop wasting our time. The time, the investment...

I understand that Zapata leaving devastated you.

The way that...my leaving devastated Kurt.

"YOU helped him through that, for which I can 

never repay you. The only way that I can even

TRY to is grab you by the proverbial front of 

your collar and say GET WOKE!"

He'd laughed, for the firdt time in many months.

" _GET WOKE_?"

Jane laighed too, shrugging. "Kurt's been listening

to hip-hop."

And, slowly, he'd worked his way back, resigned

himself to living life without her. And now...

After Carlotta leaves, they sit together while 

Evaristo nurses contentedly. Breaking the silence,

Tasha says "You understand that carrying and

delivering a child under those circumstances 

would have ben impossible. The...rape was

bad enough...had This One been his...it

would have broken us...BROKEN ME. The only

option was to do what I did. Please say that you 

see that, and that you'll take me back...US

back."

"I do", Reade assurse her. "Of course the answer

is YES...always."

"And this one? The crib, and bassonet; all the 

things that your Parents are still there. We'll

need to shop-I have a list. Oh...your Parents

don't know any of what happened. As far as they

know, the decision for me to spend all of those

months with them was mutual; your Mom was 

so thrilled about having another Grandchild

that she didn't even mention us not being

married..."

"Ha!" She was SINCERLEY THRILLED, if she left

THAT alone", Reade guffaws.

"I wanted you to be there, so badly Reade,

you can't imagine..."

"You brought me HIM. You made it home.

BACK TO ME. Everything else...all is forgiven.

I see, and I understand why you had to go.

And we won't bring it up. It doesn't matter.

Anymore. Let's go and get what we need 

for Little Man. We've both had a long day.

Can you get him ready?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that I'll be adding to  
> Chapter until I'm satisfied with it


End file.
